1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an encryption algorithm management system that supervises encryption algorithms used in a data encryption system and may prevent the encryption algorithms from utilized carelessly and dishonestly.
2. Discription of the Background
Currently, the data encryption system, which utilizes encryption systems using the encryption algorithm and cipher-keys, is widely used in various computers that are connected to a network. In this kind of data encryption system, there are various encryption algorithms, which are used in different ways depending on the respective purposes.
Such encryption algorithms may be regulated to export in the United State etc. depending on how long and sophisticated the encryption algorithm is. However, these kinds of encryption algorithms are carelessly or dishonestly used by unauthorized users due to development of an open network.
As described above, in the data encryption system, the encryption algorithm has been carelessly or dishonestly used due to the development of an open network.